War Attack
Tips to help maximize Stars from war - Read “War - Basics” first!! Planning The Team-Lead may assign targets, if not then read on: Scout: check out the enemy, plan the battle, there is no second chance * If a teammate already tried to attack, watch an replay, watch it again! * Where will you drop your troops? * Where/when will you use tactics? * Where are the enemy traps? * What if your plan goes not appear to be going so well? Strategy: decide how you are going to play it: *Heavy: tank-based attack, roll-in and roll-over the defences *Ranged: use Cannons & Riflemen. Avoid getting close to the enemy, pick them off at range. More effective when it works but it can end in total disaster. Requires large garrisons to perform effectively. Effective use of re-group is essential. *Missle Silo: if attacking a base with Silo, drop heavy troops to attract the missiles, place your vulnerable troops elsewhere. Preparation Army: fill up your barracks with strong troops to fit your chosen Strategy and chosen Target, different targets need different troops. Raiders should be kept to a minimum. Tactics choose wisely, they can turn a battle completely * Decoy take only one slot but are great to distract guns & troops while also triggering traps etc. Industrial Age. * Sabotage lasts longer and can affect multiple (3-4) targets if positioned right, but it takes 2 Academy places, so having 2 Decoys instead is generally a better choice. * Protect & First Aid: If you have space, add one of each for emergency 1*Health & 1*Protect. If * Barrage useless against buildings, good to take out Town Center Howitzers, get them before they get you * Demolition take out buildings before you attack e.g. Mortars (1-2) or perhaps a Missile Silo (3-4). Work out the damages in advance. Mercenaries same as army, focus on attacking troops. War Coalitions are a way to provide bonus multipliers to certain elements of your buildings or army. The stronger you want them, the more National Trade Goods you need to collect. Saboteur/Commando : if you have a L2 Factory, dropping a Saboteur or 3 can be devastating to defences, the challenge is to keep him safe and maximize the destruction. Tips to keep him alive longer: * troops from stables/garrison will focus on the attacker that first woke them, drop an archer/rifleman first to distract them and draw them away. * have a ‘re-group’ available, if the defensive troops are closing in, send your Sabateur to attack defences on the other side of the map. * avoid stables/garrison, look for guns by themselves * gates are needed for to give them a route to the defences Choosing a Target If targets have been pre-assigned, then follow the plan for the sake of the team. If it goes wrong, then no worries, we adapt the plan next war. If no targets were assigned then... * Do not attack an enemy that has a 5 star defeat by a team-mate, it is a waste of your attack. If the target has ANY defeat already then consider looking for a new target as you may be able to help the team more. e.g. attacking an enemy which already has a 4star-defeat means you can only ever gain the team 1 star, attacking someone else stands a far better chance to get more! * attack an enemy with a rank close to your own (or higher!). Someone Ranked #3 should not be attacking easy enemies Ranked #20, unless the war is almost over and nobody else is going to do it. * All team members should try to perform their first attack as soon as possible. Lower ranked team members should try to perform BOTH attacks as early as possible, this avoids missing out on the easier targets and let’s the higher ranked player more effectively pick up stars during the FREE-FOR-ALL period. * Higher ranked player should try to save at least one attack for the FREE-FOR-ALL period. * FREE-FOR-ALL period: during the last SIX HOURS of the war, ranks are forgotten. Rank-1 is free to attack Rank-20, whatever maximises stars for the team. Fighting Adapt: The war may begin according to plan, it rarely lasts that way. If Plan A is not working then adapt! Use a go-to, regroup and try Plan B Backup: If your Plan A relies on 100% of your troops, it’s likely to fail. Saving the donations and/or mercenaries in reserve can make all the difference when you are forced to regroup for Plan B. Decoy: If your army is about to get crushed, drop a decoy, ideally on the other side of a wall, it will give you some much needed breathing space. (dropping it within an enclosed wall (e.g. surrounding a gun) will leave the enemy troops bumping the wall with their backs turned. Go-To: Use them carefully, they are about the most important asset in war. Ranged-troop attacks are totally reliant on careful use to avoid getting your Artillery killed. Top Tips * Tip 1: Getting the enemy TC within 60 sec may be your goal, but don’t kill yourself trying. Sometimes the 50% destruction in 60 sec may even be easier. Failing that, forget the Quick Victory and just focus on getting 4 stars, as a QV-disaster often leads to only 2-3 stars. Category:War